U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,860, issued Jan. 26, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,519, issued Mar. 15, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,323, issued Aug. 15, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,989, issued Feb. 27, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,078, issued Dec. 23, 1980, all to David Cheong King Chan, disclose the use of a large class of 3-(N-acyl-N-arylamino) lactones and 3-(N-acyl-N-arylamino) lactams and thiolactones as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,108, issued July 5, 1977, to H. Moser, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,648, issued May 24, 1977 to H. Moser, disclose the use of N-(methoxycarbonylethyl)-N-haloacetylanilines as preventive and curative fungicides.
German Patent Publication Nos. 2,643,403 and 2,643,445, published Apr. 7, 1977, disclose the use of N-(alkylthiocarbonylethyl)acetanilides for controlling fungi, particularly those of the class Phycomycetes.
Netherlands Patent Publication No. 152,849, published Apr. 15, 1977, discloses the use of N-(alkoxymethyl)acetanilides as fungicides.
Belgian Pat. No. 867,556, published Nov. 27, 1978, discloses 3-N-(cyclopropylcarbonyl-N-arylamino)-gamma-butyrolactones.
Belgian Pat. No. 863,615, published Aug. 3, 1978, discloses fungicidal 3-(N-acyl-N-arylamino)-gamma-butyrolactones.
Recently it has been found that subsequent generations of the fungi producing grape downy mildew disease which have been treated with one of the fungicides commonly used to control this disease (i.e., N-methoxyacetyl-N-(1-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2,6-dimethylaniline) are appearing to exhibit resistance to this fungicide. Further, it appears that this resistance also increases the resistance of such fungi to a number of the newer aniline derivative fungicides. If this resistance becomes widespread, it will present considerable problems to the control of this disease.